Love Me For Who I Am
by CJP
Summary: What if Zidane had never come back from saving Kuja? What if he'd lost his memory of the event? Yaoi in later chappies. Please R


Love Me for Who I Am  
  
Summary: What if Zidane had never come back from saving Kuja? What if he'd lost his memory of the event? Yaoi in later chappies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can you wake up? Are you okay?" a voice asked  
  
"Um..... I think I can, I'll try."  
  
"You must try..... if not, we could be stuck here forever..."  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?!"  
  
Zidane wandered who was talking to him. He couldn't see the person.. He was still out of it but he sounded familiar. He had to wake up though.... He couldn't just lay there.. He slowly opened his eyes to see the person who he thought was dead... He saw Kuja... He tried to move but he couldn't. Kuja was hurt also... but it seemed that he was healing....  
  
"We have to get back to everyone......." said Zidane  
  
"That's right....... you promised her..." Kuja said  
  
Zidane nodded. He was still pretty weak, but he had to get out... He promised her...... The one he loved.... That he'd come back. He sliced through and made his way out with Kuja. But as soon as he did..... he and Kuja fainted from blood lost and exhaustion..  
  
"Excuse me sir..... Wake up!!" said a voice  
  
Zidane opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a room, on a bed resting. He tried to stand up but couldn't. He looked around for someone... He didn't know who.. But he knew, that someone important was hurt... Just like he was... He saw him.... He was laying on the next bed.. A girl was tending to his wounds.....  
  
"He'll be okay, if that's what you're wandering..." said a girl starring at him  
  
"......................."  
  
"Can you tell me who you are?"  
  
"My name is........"   
  
His mind went blank..... What was happening... What was his name? He couldn't say it... He'd forgotten his name.... And he didn't know where he was... How could he forget!!! It was his name after all... He cursed himself for forgetting.... But he knew it wasn't his fault.. He must've had amnesia...  
  
"I don't remember who I am..."  
  
"Oh......" the girl said   
  
"What are you doing?!" said a voice  
  
Zidane looked around at the boy on the next bed.. The boy had awoken from his sleep.  
  
"Zidane are you alright?"  
  
"..........Is that my name?!"  
  
"It's me... Kuja! Zidane?! Do you have amnesia?"  
  
".............."  
  
"We've gotta go back........back to....."  
  
Kuja stopped.... He couldn't remember the place where he wanted to go. He couldn't even remember the place where he was from.. All he knew was his and Zidane's name.   
  
"What's wrong?" asked the girl  
  
"I don't remember either......." said Kuja  
  
"................"  
  
"You can stay here if you want..... We need help anyways..."  
  
"Where am I?"   
  
"You are in the town of Findel....." (A/N: Hey they know Zidane in EVERY town okay? It was hard to think of a town where he wasn't known so I made up one. Please don't hate me.. ^^;;)  
  
"Where?"  
  
"It's a town that's hidden by trees... No one can easily spot this place..... It's near the Iifa Tree though....." the girl replied  
  
"Oh........"  
  
Kuja stood up and stretched..  
  
"How long have we been out of it?"  
  
"A couple of days....."   
  
"............................"  
  
"Kuja....... do you think we could stay here until we get our memory back?"  
  
" I guess it couldn't do us any harm."  
  
"Good! Maybe there are lots of cute girls that......."  
  
Kuja glared at Zidane.   
  
"Now isn't the time....."  
  
Zidane smirked... Why was that saying so familiar.... It felt like he used it before.... Zidane sighed...   
  
"What do you need help with around here?" asked Kuja   
  
"Well........ we do need help in the kitchen and we need help with some kids...." the girl said   
  
"What's your name?"  
  
The girl smiled.... She had brown medium length hair that was in two ponytails. She also had big blue eyes.   
  
"My name is Alaria..... and this is my younger sister Vivian. But we call her Vivi for short.  
  
Zidane's attention was immediatly caught by the name Vivi. He couldn't quite put his finger on it...but he knew that the name Vivi was a clue to his memory.   
  
"I think I'm gonna... take the kitchen.... I'm good with cooking...."  
  
"B-but I'm not good with kids!!" said Kuja pleadingly  
  
"Sorry Ku-chan you'll have to face your fears BYE!!" said Zidane as he left with Alaria   
  
"So Vivi......."  
  
"Don't call me that.... my name is Vivian..." the girl hissed  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me.....my name is Vivian... Don't ever call me Vivi."  
  
Kuja didn't know what was happening. First she was tending his wounds and then.....she was talking to him like he was some evil that tried to destroy the world!! (A/N: .)   
  
"Now come with me." she said coldly   
  
She showed him towards the room where the children were. Kuja couldn't believe his eyes. He had to take care of 15 children all by himself! He sighed to himself after she left him there alone with the children.... She had told him that she'd be back in 5 minutes.... She wanted him to get to know at least 1 of them. She had went to buy him so clothes that didn't stand out as much as the ones(A/N: from the game) that he was wearing. A girl with short blonde hair walked to him.  
  
"Hello..." she said smiling  
  
"U-um... hi..." Kuja said, "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Karen.." she said  
  
"And um... how old are you?"  
  
The girl looked at him and blinked. It was as though she didn't know what in the world he was talking about.  
  
"My name is Karen." she repeated and walked away  
  
Kuja sighed... This was gonna be harder than he thought. Another child walked to him....  
  
"Are you my daddy?" the short silver haired boy asked  
  
The boy looked at least like he was 4 years old.....  
  
"Um...no...sorry kid...but I can be your friend..if you want..."  
  
The boy looked at Kuja... He smiled....and hugged Kuja.  
  
"My name is Ralphie. " the boy said   
  
Kuja smiled. After a while, he and Ralphie were having fun...... Instead of Vivian comming back in 5 minutes... she came back in 15 minutes...   
  
"Sorry to interupt your little party but you have to change clothes." said Vivian  
  
"Where?" asked Kuja  
  
Vivian pointed to a closet.... Kuja didn't know what was going on.... or why she disliked him and treated him that way..  
  
"But what about that bedroom.. It's empty..."  
  
" I SAID that CLOSET." snapped Vivian "Who's doing WHO a favor?"  
  
"Fine..." Kuja mummbled and walked into the room   
  
Vivian snickered and closed the door while locking it from the outside.... Kuja didn't know and got dressed in the clothes.... He tried to open the door but couldn't get out.. Soon he felt the room's temperature drop.....  
  
"Vivian!!" said Kuja pounding on the door "Vivian the door's stuck!" shouted Kuja  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile with Zidane~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zidane was happily cooking when he stopped in mid slice.... Something told him that Kuja needed help.... But instead of going on that instinct he just kept cooking food...  
  
"Hi Zidane!" said Vivian  
  
"Oh hi Vivian!" Zidane said smiling as his tail wagged  
  
"You can call me Vivi if you want." she said smiling  
  
"Okay...Vivi..." Zidane said  
  
It felt strange calling her that..... The name sounded so familiar.... All of a sudden Zidane started to get colder and colder.....  
  
"Brrrrr."  
  
"What's wrong Zidane?"  
  
"Is it cold in here?"  
  
"Not at all.."  
  
Again...a strange feeling that Kuja was in trouble washed over Zidane... This time, he acted on it.. He left the table and went back to where the strange feeling was taking him... He ended up by a closet door... The window was foggy and he couldn't see in.... Zidane opened the door to see Kuja huddled up in a corner trying to stay warm.....   
  
"Kuja!"   
  
"......................."  
  
Kuja was too cold to speak.... He was shivering and shaking... Zidane helped Kuja out....   
  
"Vivi get me some blankets!! And....something warm!! Please!!"   
  
Vivian grinned and ran towards the opposite direction and got the blankets.... She walked slowly back and handed Zidane the blankets....  
  
"What happened?!" asked Zidane once Kuja was well enough to speak  
  
"Vivian gave me some clothes to change into, so I went into the room that she told me to go into.... I was changing when the door locked... I tried to get Vivian but she was gone!" Kuja said  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry!!" lied Vivian "I forgot that the room used to be a freezing room!!" "It was all my fault.... I'm so sorry!!"   
  
Vivian forced herself to cry so that Zidane would have pity on her..... And it actually worked...   
  
"Aw....... Vivi don't beat yourself up about it.... It was an accident..." said Zidane  
  
Kuja nodded. He didn't even realize that Vivian had intentionally caused him pain.....But in Vivian's mind... That wasn't all she had instore for him....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/N: heehee... ^_^ Finally done with the chappie.. Well um.... the Vivi in the story isn't the same Vivi from the original FF9. I hope you realized that.... ^.- Throughout the story names that are similar to the original cast of FF9 will appear so be on the lookout... ^_^ There might be a Dagger........or a Garnet........ Who knows... But please.... R&R.... Don't just read! , I need critizism and stuff. *nods* Thankyou! 


End file.
